Cambios en cadena (Todas las parejas SH)
by Dannalee
Summary: Ritsu inintencionalmente cambia su error de alejarse de "Saga" gracias a algo que descubre, sin embargo, esa "correción" generó un tremendo giro en el destino de todos.
1. Chapter 1

En esta historia se mencionarán a todas las parejas de la serie, ninguno de los personajes me pertecen a mí, Autora original: Shungiku Nakamura

Géneros: Mayormente Comedia, romance y fantasía.  
-

CAPÍTULO 0: LO QUE NUNCA DEBIÓ LLEGAR A MIS MANOS

Ayer me encontraba totalmente agotado, recién acababa de regresar de un viaje familiar que tuve, no me quejo, hace mucho que no expandía mis horizontes. Mis padres cumplieron su aniversario número 20 y decidieron llevar a familiares y amigos de viaje con ellos por Egipto, el momento no pudo ser más apropiado, justo acababa de solicitar una semana de descanso (En realidad, la pedí para evadir a Takano, últimamente ha estado más descarado). Como ya se imaginarán, fue muy difícil zafarme de él.

*Inicio - Flashback*

- ¡¿Que te vas a dónde?! ¡No sin mi permiso! - Gritó furioso el pelinegro, ya se había hecho un cronograma mensual para acosar a Onodera.

- ¡¿Por qué necesito el permiso de mi jefe?! Además, ¡Será mientras esté de vacaciones!

- ¡Tendremos trabajo que hacer!

- ¡Es inicio de ciclo! - Exclamé, "¿Quién rayos se cree que es?, un momento, ¡¿Por qué le estoy avisando?!. Pero, en realidad yo quiero..." - Uhm... Takano-san, hace mucho que no he estado con mi familia, creo que esta es una buena oportunidad... - Dije más tranquilo, Takano me miró asombrado y luego cambió su expresión.

- Mmm... Supongo que es lógico... - Respondió, él atesoraba más que nadie los recuerdos felices que uno puede tener con su familia - ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás allá? - Preguntó ya más tranquilo.

- Tenía pensado usar toda mi semana de vacaciones...

- Ya veo - Fue lo último que dijo antes de quedarnos en un incómodo silencio.

- Creo... que ya me retiro, debo empacar - Dije poniéndome de pie y dándole la espalda.

- Te extrañaré toda esta semana - Susurró después de abrazarme por sorpresa - ¿No habrás creído que te dejaría ir así de fácil, verdad?

- ¡¿Eh?! Para empezar, ¡No necesito tu permiso! - Respondí tratando de alejarlo de mí, en esos momentos yo ya había alcanzado a abrir la puerta

- Ritsu, saber que te alejas de mí nuevamente, aunque sea por una semana, me hace sentir como hace 10 años; por favor, asegúrate de regresar sano y salvo - Me dijo mientras tomaba mi mano y cerraba la puerta. Los latidos de mi corazón se hicieron presentes y pasó loque tuvo que pasar.

*Fin Flashback*

- Rit-chan, ¿Vas a ir al tour de exploración? - Me preguntó Ann-chan tocando a la puerta de mi habitación. El viaje había sido demasiado largo, pero valió la pena, los primeros días extrañé un poco a Takano, pero la majestuosidad del lugar me hizo casi olvidarlo.

- ¡Si Ann-chan, salgo en seguida!- Respondí amablemente mientras me alistaba apresurado, no admitiría que ella me acababa de levantar.

-Ya en el lugar-

- ¡Wow! - Exclamamos mis padres y yo, desde donde estábamos se podía apreciar bien las pirámides. Me quedé un rato tomando fotos de la maravillosa vista que teniamos, una puesta de sol que parecía teñir de rojo el horizonte, sin darme cuenta ya me habían dejado atrás.

- ¿Eh? ¡Oigan! ¡¿Dónde están?! - Grité al no localizar ni un alma cerca de mí. Me llené de pánico, pues ya estaba empezando a oscurecer, y caminé sin rumbo.

- Quiero a mi mamá - Mencioné en posición fetal tirado sobre algún montículo de arena mientras corría una fuerte ventisca. - No... ¡No puedo quedarme acá! Debo estar preocupando a los demás, por otro lado prometí que... - A la mente me vino lo que Dijo Takano-san "asegúrate de regresar sano y salvo". Con más fuerza de voluntad, me levanté y caminé, sin rumbo pero decidido a toparme con alguna persona. Estuve andando así por media hora, hasta que sentí caer en un hoyo.

- ¡WAAAH! - Caí de cara y tragué arena - Pfff - escupí lo que pude y removía los restos con mis manos, allí dentro estaba demasiado oscuro y no podía ver absolutamente nada. Para tratar de saber dónde rayos me encontraba, palpé a mis alrededores y pude sentir algo frío en mis manos, bueno, no solo en mis manos, sino en todo el lugar.

- ¿Hm? - Agité más mi mano en ese lugar, había un objeto allí enterrado, a medida que lo desenterraba, esa cosa iba emanando una luz que iluminó el lugar. Al tener el sitio completamente iluminado, descubrí que estaba en un lugar de película. La arena no parecía arena, sino pequeños cristales suaves y transparentes.

- ¿Qué es..? - Nunca había visto algo así, era una especie de máquina del tamaño de una cabina telefónica que llebaba cosas escritas encima, para mi suerte (?) estaba en inglés, yo había vivido un tiempo en Inglaterra y eso me facilitó la tarea.

- A ver... dice: "Esta es una herencia que le dejamos a la humanidad, los errores solo pueden ser corregidos una sola vez, cada uno puede usarlo siempre y cuando lo haga responsablemente. Por el bien del futuro, enmendemos el pasado para mejorar nuestro presente. Solo desee el acontecimiento" , ¡¿Eh?! jajaja, esto parece una de esas películas de aliens, qué tonte- No pude terminar de decir eso ya que por la risa que tuve caí dentro.

"¡!, ¡Demonios!", pensé al encontrarme dentro del aparato sin poder salir, comenzé a golpear a mi alrededor, pero nada funcionaba.

"Saber que te alejas de mí nuevamente, aunque sea por una semana, me hace sentir como hace 10 años" , recordé esas palabras, podría morir en ese lugar y me aterraba la idea de no ser capaz de verlo nuevamente, no volver a oír su voz, sus besos, su calor... Me encontraba atrapado, moriría ahí de hambre o de frío.

"Ahora...y...Hace 10 años...Si solamente no me hubiera alejado de tí", pensé dejando rodar una lágrima por mi mejilla, que terminó cayendo hacia el suelo. De pronto el frío lugar empezó a calentarse y sentirse cada vez más y más caliente hasta que perdí la conciencia. Tuve un sueño luego del desvanecimiento, soñé del tiempo cuando salía con senpai, fue muy tranquilizante ya que mi mente pudo crear el momento que siempre quise, permanecer con Saga durante mi adolescencia.

Hace un rato que me encuentro recostado, no quiero abrir los ojos, me siento agotado. Creo que... todo fue un sueño, ¿O me lograron rescatar? Como sea, no me importa, mientras siga sintiendo estos brazos rodeándome tiernamente, es indicio de que todo debe estar bien.

- ¿Takano-san..?

- ¿Hn? - Me abraza aún más fuerte y me da un suave beso en el cuello.

¿"En qué momento llegué a Japón?, ¡Oh! ¡Si estoy aquí quiere decir que debo ir a trabajar!, voy a alistarme~" . Me levanto y aún me sigue abrazando pero esta vez de la cintura.

- Oye, ya tenemos que ir a traba- ¡!

- Estás mal, hoy es sábado...

- ¡¿Qué- Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Dónde está Takano-san?! - Digo pálido por la sorpresa, definitivamente, esta es una locura.

- ¿Takano? ¿Otra vez soñaste con él? Prometiste que lo olvidarías, después de todo fue hace mucho - Me contesta sentándose sobre la cama, puedo observar y sentir que ambos estamos desnudos "¡¿Qué rayos?!"

- No entiendo... Esta debe ser una broma de mal gusto jajaja - Río nerviosamente, aún no puedo creerlo.

- Ritsu, ¿Qué rayos te sucede ahora? ¿Estás bien? - Me toca la frente para medir mi temperatura

- ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! Solo dime quién ...

- ¿Quién soy? Pff, ¿Andas ciego o te dió amnesia? Soy Yokozawa Takafumi, por supuesto. 

-CONTINUARÁ (?)-


	2. CADA UNO CON SU DILEMA

Este cap. les dará un panorama general de como van las cosas por ahora n.n 

CAPÍTULO 1: CADA UNO CON SU DILEMA

- ¡¿Yoko-Yoko?! - El pelinegro lo veía asombrado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla o algo? - Ritsu tomó aire y decidió hacer unas cuantas preguntas para ver si realmente estaba loco o no.

- Yokozawa-san... ¿Trabaja en Marukawa, exactamente en el área de ventas, cierto?

- Sí, trabajo en ventas, pero no en Marukawa. Oye, mejor te traigo algo para tranquilizarte. - Contestó bastante extrañado y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación, se notaba bastante preocupado.

"Este lugar...¡No es mi departamento ni el de Takano! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!", pensó Onodera examinando a sus alrededores. Yokozawa acababa de regresar con agua de azahar, un calmante, y se lo dió a Onodera; él se mostraba bastante preocupado y atento, esas cualidades que alguna vez Takano habría recibido.

- Por-Por favor...Solo respóndame... - Apenas dijo bastante nervioso, todo lo que conocía, todo lo que había vivido, ¿Ahora resultaba ser una farsa?

- Esta bien - Asintió el peliazul sin dejar de mostrarse extrañado.

- Bien... ¿Takano-san es tu mejor amigo, no? - Solo quería corroborar información.

- Él... ERA mi mejor amigo.

- ¿Hm? ¿Qué pasó? -Eso lo sorprendió demasiado, podría decirse que ambos eran sus únicos amigos.

- Mira... Eso es algo bastante largo de contar, cuando recuerdes las cosas tú mismo lo sabrás - Respondió Yokozawa frunciendo el ceño y tocándose la frente en signo de irritación.

"Diablos, debo hacer las preguntas correctas... ¡Ah!"

- Solo una cosa más me gustaría saber... - Preguntó tímidamente esta vez, ya había enojado un poco al tipo con la pregunta anterior.

- Adelante, pero que sea la última, luego te vuelves a dormir a ver si así vuelves a ser tú.

- De acuerdo, hmm, dígame todo lo que sepa del área de shoujo de Marukawa- Si preguntaba eso, sabría no solo de Takano, sino de sus colegas y quizá estos podrían ayudarlo.

- Aah (Suspiro), según lo que me contaron, el departamento estaba en ruinas y cada vez fue de mal en peor, simplemente cancelaron ese área y se dedicaron más al shounen.

- ¿Hace...cuánto fue eso?

- Hace 4 años aproximadamente. Bien, ahora sí, duermete de una buena vez- Dijo recostándolo y cubriéndolo con una manta.

- Si... - La mente del castaño estaba en caos, ¿Dónde se encontraba él? ¿Qué había de sus compañeros? ¿Y de... Takano?, creyó en las palabras de Yokozawa y cerró fuertemente los ojos deseando que cuando despertase todo regresara a la normalidad, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla y desapareció al tocar las sábanas. 

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que ser así..?", se ahogaba en llanto Hattori Yoshiyuki, "Si solo... hubiera pasado más tiempo con él...No, no, de todos modos no lo habría notado. Yo...perdí...". El hombre de hielo ahora estaba totalmente derrotado luego de enterarse de la relación que llevaba su amigo de infancia con su asistente. Cuando Emerald quebró, Hattori apenas llevaba siendo editor de Chiaki un año, el autor decidió acudir a otra editorial y publicar sus trabajos ahí, su pasión por el manga era intensa. Al comienzo Tori aceptó la idea, pero lo apenaba no ser más el editor de este, ser su editor era solo una excusa para estar cerca de él, no importaba si debía alimentarlo o cuidarlo de más, él era feliz así. Por desgracia, no se había atrevido a declararse, temía que su amistad se estropeara y mantuvo ese amor no correspondido por años. Ya desempleado buscó trabajo en varios lugares y entró en una empresa publicitaria que apenas comenzaba, su sueldo no era tan bueno pero al menos cubría sus necesidades básicas. Cierto día, se decidió a declarar su amor, fue en dirección al departamento de Chiaki con un regalo, sin embargo al llegar vió en la puerta como Yanase y Chiaki se besaban acaloradamente y entraban al departamento sin dejar de hacerlo. Esa escena provocó que algo dentro de Hattori se quebrara, algo que dejaría una gran cicatriz.

"Soy un tonto... por no decircelo antes..." - ¡Soy un idiota! - Gritó arrojando la caja de regalo.

- ¡Hola Kisa!

- Buenas noches - Respondió este con una sonrisa fingida, "Demonios, estudiar en la universidad para terminar trabajando en un bar homo". Se había hecho grandes esperanzas al entrar a Marukawa, pero el departamento en el que estaba no le permitió desarrollarse como escritor y pensó que él era el inútil y decidió abandonar su sueño y todo lo referente a él. Su rostro infantil y suave le ayudó a conseguir unos cuantos trabajos, pero no muchos eran de su agrado, al final se rindió y terminó trabajando en un lugar bastante impúdico.

- ¡Dos cervezas más! - Ahí se encontraba otra vez, un tipo de rostro atractivo, seguramente pasaría una noche con él. En cuanto al amor, Kisa seguía igual, sus relaciones eran puramente fugaces y carnales. 

- Uff, fue un día bastante agotador ¿Eh Takano? - Dijo un castaño

- Y que lo digas...Creo que iré a casa y me echaré a dormir hasta mañana- Contestó el pelinegro, era fin de ciclo y por ende estaba agotado.

- Yo creo que antes pasaré por un lugar...

- Sería mejor que no, ¿Acaso Hiyori-chan no te espera en casa?

- Tienes razón... - Contestó, pero en verdad planeaba ir a ese lugar de todos modos.

Takano había conocido por casualidad a Kirishima en el hospital, ahí el mayor aguardaba por su esposa mientras que Takano había ido a que le cocieran algunos puntos. Es irónico, uno puede ayudar a otros pero no a sí mismo, una herida se cura mejor cuando otro te la trata; así los dos sanaron lenta pero efectivamente. Kirishima ayudó a Takano a entrar a Marukawa varios años después en el área en que él estaba.

Luego de que frenó en luz roja, cruzaron varios peatones, y uno de ellos era un joven castaño de ojos verdes de unos 16 años aproximadamente, de nuevo los mismos recuerdos dolorosos pasaron por su mente, se había empeñado en echarles tierra y olvidarlos, pero como dicen, se puede perdonar pero jamás olvidar. La única persona en el mundo que podía sacarle una sonrisa en esos momentos lo aguardaba siempre en su departamento, cuando finalmente el pelinegro llegó a su casa, al abrir la puerta una damisela lo recibió con una gran sonrisa

- ¡Papi! ¡Bienvenido a casa!

Hasta aquí nada más , luego me cuentan que tal les pareció. 


	3. Broken Heart

CAPÍTULO 2: BROKEN HEART

Caso de Takano Masamune (Recuerdo del pasado):

_"Me engañaste...no, yo tuve la culpa, me dejé enamorar"_, nadaba en su tristeza el pelinegro mientras luchaba contra una tentadora lágrima que quería escapar. Ya tenía bastante con su descompuesta familia y ahora sería el turno de su corazón. Desde hace poco vivía prácticamente solo en casa, luego de unos análisis de sangre, su "padre" lo abandonó y su madre solo venía los fines de semana a dejarle dinero para sus gastos. _"Los amigos...y el amor... ¡No existen!"_, perdió el duelo y rompió en llanto, aunque sabía que eran pensamientos producto de como se sentía en el momento.

*Ding Dong* - Sonó el timbre

_"Por favor, que no sea ninguno de los dos"_, pensaba mientras ya se encontraba descendiendo las escaleras, ¿Inconscientemente era arrastrado a hacer eso? ¿O algo dentro de él aún quería verlo?

- **¿Quién es?** - Preguntó disimulando su quebrada voz

- ¡**Senpai! ¡Por favor abre! Tenemos que...**

- **¡No tengo nada de que hablar contigo!** - _"Lo sabía, no debí decir nada"_, pensó el pelinegro retrocediendo y arrepintiendose de lo que había hecho.

- **Uhm... Yo... no quise , solo... déjame explicarte... **- Pudo escuchar a través de la puerta.

- **Solo vete y no vuelvas por favor, tu sola presencia me hace daño. Y no tienes que explicar lo obvio.** - Respondió el mayor mientras lentamente se alejaba de la entrada.

- **¡No! Por favor... **- Golpearon la puerta desesperadamente esta vez

- **¡Vete! ¡Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, y créeme, no quiero oírlo!**

- **¡Por favor-! ¡En verdad tengo que..!** - El pelinegro se detuvo al oír un tono igual al suyo. Es curioso que uno sea a cierto grado masoquista, sabes que te hace daño, pero lo quieres; sabes que no hay oportunidad, pero insistes. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver al joven de 17 años nervioso y con los ojos cerrados (como de costumbre). - **Senpai...** - Dijo sorprendido, no se esperaba que de verdad le abriera y lo invitara a pasar.

Ya sentados en la sala, decidieron comenzar una "charla"

- **¿Por qué? Dímelo... ¡¿Por qué ustedes?!** - Dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia el suelo

- **Uh, mmm, es que yo... **- el menor balbuceaba apretando los puños y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados; ambos estaban igual de confundidos en distintos aspectos. - **Todo sucedió lentamente... y cuando me dí cuenta ya...**

- ¡! - Se pudo oír un fuerte golpe que cortó las palabras de Ritsu, fue Takano golpeando la mesa - **No sigas... **- Susurró y lo tomó de las manos, se acercó lo suficiente como para que sus labios de rozaran. _"Solo di que me amas...dilo y seré capaz de perdonártelo todo"_, el pelinegro temía sentirse completamente solo, a esta alturas ya había perdido demasiado y no se arriesgaría, en verdad amaba a esa persona.- **Dí que me amas**- Después de escuchar la respuesta, lo soltó lentamente de las manos no sin antes besarlo; parecía un sueño, uno malo. El castaño trató de liberarse del beso forzado, pero el mayor ante cada esfuerzo, produndizaba más la acción; no podía negar que se sentía bien.

_"Yo...no sé que hacer..."_, la mente de Ritsu era un caos, quería decirle algo más pero le faltaban las palabras.

- **Quédate esta noche **- Propuso Takano, quizá con el roce de sus cuerpos, podría leer los verdaderos sentimientos del castaño; no se rendiría fácilmente.

- **Eso...no creo que... -** Contestaba alejándose - **¡Perdóname por favor!** - Exclamó sin verlo a los ojos, pero el mayor pudo notar un brillo en esos ojos esmeralda.

Lo último que pudo escuchar Takano fueron los presurosos pasos de Ritsu y el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. _"¿No te dí el tiempo necesario? aún así...solo por el hecho de haberme amado...¿Es tarde acaso? ",_ se quedó sentado en el suelo meditando por más de una hora hasta quedar dormido con la respuesta de Onodera flotando en sus pensamientos: _**"Perdón...no lo sé...todo es tan confuso"**__. _

Dos años después:

_"¿Esto será amar o será sufrir?"_, se cuestionaba Takano mientras terminaba de vestirse y dejaba a Onodera dormido en la cama.

Caso de Hattori Yoshiyuki (Presente):

Luego de la decepción:

**- Buenos días Hattori-san**

- Buenos días... - Respondió con los ánimos hasta el suelo, el día anterior había sido terrible.

- **¿Oyó que están reduciendo personal? Parece que las cosas no van muy bien...**

- **Si...** - Fue tan breve como siempre, su compañero continuó hablándole y solo pretendió oírlo. Por suerte, su celular sonó y lo salvó de esa aburrida plática. Sin pensarlo solo contestó deprisa, como motivo para detener la conversación.

- **¿Hola?**

/ Oh, ¡Tori!/

"¡!", lo que Hattori menos quería oír en ese momento era la voz de la persona que no podría poseer, además de el hecho que su comunicación se había reducido considerablemente desde que dejó de ser su editor.

- **Hola, ¿Qué sucede?** - Preguntó disimulando un trato normal

/ ¿Eh? ¡No me digas que lo olvidaste! Dijiste que iríamos a la exposición de este domingo/

- **Oh, cierto... Lo había olvidado, en verdad no creo que pueda ir**

/ Pero... ¡Prometiste que iríamos juntos! Además fuiste tú quien compró las entradas.../

- **Lo siento, pero no, tengo trabajo que hacer** – Contestó algo frustrado, había reservado esos tickets con un mes de anticipación deseoso de ir con Chiaki.

/ ¡Pero es domingo! Aww, vamos /

- **No es no, y punto**- Dijo arrepintiéndose mientras articulaba esa frase, pero luego los celos regresaron- **¿Por qué no vas con alguien más? No sé... quizá con Yanase o .. **- No podía creer que lo acababa de decir. "_Solo, entiende que no debo verte ",_ pensaba ya preocupado de no poder controlarse.

/ Oh... No sé, a Yuu no le gustan ese tipo de cosas, pero vamos-/

"_¡¿Yuu?!"_, esta vez perdió los estribos - **¡Ese no es mi problema!** - Fue lo último que dijo antes de colgar. "_Maldición... ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?_

Caso de Onodera Ritsu (Presente) :

Había estado descansando por más de 2 horas, cuando al fin sus fuerzas fueron totalmente renovadas y decidió levantarse, con la esperanza de que todo fuese como se suponía que debía ser. Abrió los ojos y de nuevo se encontró con la "realidad", "_No puede ser...", _pensó con los nervios de punta.

- **¡¿Donde rayos estoy?!** - Gritó todo histerico, como de costumbre. - **No, no, no... **- Sacudió su cabeza y abrió la ventana y miró la avenida- **¿Hm? No recuerdo un lugar así...**- Decidió salir a caminar un rato para calmarse, no sin antes cerciorarse de que el oso, o ex-oso, de Marukawa estuviera de intruso. "_Gracias al cielo",_ agradeció infinitamente que ya no estuviera, sin más, tomó sus cosas y partió.

"_¿Qué rayos le pasa?, como sea, en la noche iré por si acaso, no quiero problemas."_, pensaba Yokozawa en la oficina de su empresa.

"_Bien, estoy a solo 10 minutos de Marukawa"_, estaba aliviado de que al menos no se encontrara al otro extremo de Japón. "_Pero... ¿Qué haré allá?"_, reformuló su mente. Cambió de planes y fue a casa de sus padres, donde se encontraba, para su mala o buena suerte, An-chan.

- **Rit-chan, ¡Qué sorpresa verte por acá!** - Dijo muy feliz la castaña

- **Hola An-chan...** - Contestó el saludo algo nervioso, "_¿Ahora hay algo que no sepa aquí?",_ se encontraba con miedo de darse otro casi-infarto.

- **Hijo, ¡Ahí estás! ¿Vienes a escribir tus votos matrimoniales?**

"_Vo-Vo- ¡¿Votos?!"_, definitivamente, lo que acababa de decir su madre, fue el segundo casi infarto.


End file.
